Henry Miller
But, I’ll end this conversation here. After all, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening... |William telling Jack about Henry.}} |Henry to William.}} is a killer who partenered up with William Afton to kill kids in the Fredbear’s Family Diner. He serves as one of the two main antagonists of Dayshift at Freddy's 3 (along with DaveTrap) and the true main antagonist of the whole Dayshift at Freddy’s series. Appearance Henry is a fat man completely pink/magenta with black and white eyes. Biography Backstory Henry was born in 1925, and grew up in Portsmouth, Virginia. Henry was a sickly child, growing up in the suburbs of Portsmouth. Henry grew up with one major parental role, a father figure. Henry’s father, Charles Miller, was a strict, authoritarian man with a number of bad habits, mainly, drinking. Henry, as a child, was ambitious, soon seeing his father as a hick and a waste of potential. Henry enjoyed reading, and assembling small toys to play with in his father’s workshop. Henry delivered papers in the 30′s, as a way of keeping himself, and his drunken father alive and fed. Henry and his dad frequently argued over how to spend money, namely, how much went towards Charles’ medicine. Henry resented the man more and more as time went on. Henry, ever the avid reader, began reading the papers he was delivering as he became a teenager, keeping up to date on world politics. America announced that they were joining the Allied war effort 2 months after Henry’s father passed away due to liver failure. While Henry was initially relieved to finally have the house to himself, he never quite felt that to be the case. The place always felt… inhabited to him. Henry left to join the army, knowing they’d find a role for him, and that it’d get him away from the house and life that now felt like a prison more than ever. Henry became involved in the war effort as a mechanic, originally as a repair grunt on battlefields, but later, once he showed his usefulness, behind allied lines, designing artillery, back at Portsmouth, Virginia. Henry’s heart grew colder as the war continued, from the realization that with every weapon he created, every turret he assembled, men behind enemy lines would die. However, by refusing to work, or sabotaging his own designs, he would ensure that men on his team would die. Henry slowly developed a Machiavellian way of seeing the world. Many of Henry’s later designs were rejected for “humanitarian” reasons. Henry never stopped seeing those faces in his dreams. When the war ended in ‘45, things were worse than when he signed up to work for the US army. With every other soldier returning home, he struggled to find a job, despite having a natural affinity for mechanical engineering. The factory he worked for previously no longer made artillery. Quotes |Henry’s first tape.}} . I will remove all the shackles of mortality from humankind. I am Dr. and I will abolish death. | tape.}} | tape.}} Henry, we need to talk. Do we, Willy? Yes, we sure do! Ever since we abducted that little girl- Everything here as been weird as fuck! Tables emptying themselves, things moving... Customers hearin' whispers about us... about what we've done... And, those robots have turned aggressive! Spring Bonnie almost bit my head off during routine maintenance! I don't wanna be inside that thing anymore. I knew that this was a bad idea! You lied to me! You took her life away, and we don't even have a third robot here! None of this was to make them more life-like! What we've killed is our own dream-'' '' Relax, William. I know what I'm doing. I'm working on the solution to our problems right now. What's that on your desk, Henry? It Looks like... A marionette. This isn't just any marionette, Willy. This is a vessel, for our little friend. I-I see...? We've killed beyond our means, Willy. You mean YOU'VE killed beyond your means! In any case, this puppet is the solution to all of our problems. The moment that dumb girl enters this puppet, she'll be stuck as a puppet. And then, She'll be our puppet, being pulled by our strings. Unable to harm us, like the other two can. Okay, I just- What about the ABDUCTIONS?! Freddy Fazbender's has better looking robots, and HASN'T had three children abducted in their restaurant! Three kids have died here. The police'll-'' '' Relax, Willy. I've pinned the three missing children on our "missing" nightguard. He's lying, half-dead in the back. The police will presume that he took the kids away. Poor fool probably won't even get a gravestone. The suits have been bleached. This is a minor hiccup. But, Freddy's-'' '' I will pay a visit to Freddy's soon. Those three dead children will look like nothing, compared to the five children that are going to go missing at Freddy's next week. Henry, I don't like this... Willy. This is our dream. Yeah but-'' '' This is what we have to do. Our diner. Our family. This what you wanted. Henry, I-'' '' ...Okay... Now, go talk to the police. Make it out like that nightguard was always a soulless creep. I'll finish this puppet. *walks away* ♪ The clock stopped, never to go again, when the old man died. ♪ | tape.}} . Sometimes William speaks to himself. I'd rather not think about what he's said lately. Work continues as usual. | tape.}} I made him the mistake of telling him about my deceased son, David. And, now William has run wild with the idea of replacing him, and for me to become the father that he never had. William is a monster. And, I don't want him bearing my name, no less my son's. William cannot follow simple instructions, cannot control his emotions, and is even too afraid to leave his vessel for even a second, even when incentivized with controlled shocks. I'm going to abandon William, leave him to mop up, back at the Diner, under constant camera supervision. I need to properly gauge how he copes with abandonment. I will continue my work, and claim victims in other Freddy's locations. Just as the invasive cuckoo bird lays eggs in the nests of other birds, I shall claim victims at competing Freddy's locations, forcing them to maintain and monitor my test subjects. Another advantage of a lower density pattern of victims is their inability to gang up on me in the same place. Once enough souls are collected, I will have a substantial number of souls to produce the machine that I have hoped to build from day one. A machine that can successfully take an adult male from our realm to another, and back again. Soon, I aim to no longer be in this realm at all. Life as we know it will change, | tape.}} But, . I didn't molly-coddle you, did I now? I left you to die in that suit, 50 years ago. I could've saved you, but I chose not to. YOU found your own way out of that suit. You proved your usefulness to me superbly. And look at you now. You've blossomed. William was lonely, deep down. He fancied himself my partner. In a way, he saw me as the father he never had. And saw his time at the Diner as the childhood that was always just out of his reach. Of course, I never considered him my partner. He was a lackey. Someone I knew how to manipulate. My little puppet. But, you? |Henry to Jack at the end of the "Evil Route".}} |Henry after possessing Jack.}} Gallery 493AF36F-067C-4728-B80A-62DD617AADDC.png|Henry's eyes. 31D68093-C53E-406A-8F54-DB65D9E3E5E0.png|Henry with Bill. F5945819-A6CA-404F-995D-CF761C7F4B59.png|Henry with William. Trivia * Henry is voiced by WillBadGuy from Acapela text to speech * He is one of the few characters in the whole series to be played completely and totally serious. External links *DSAF wiki Videos Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Status dependent upon player’s choice Category:Dayshift at Freddy's Category:Complete Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Mad Scientists Category:Serial Killers Category:Knights of Cerebus